Tablet computers and mobile devices are popular electronic devices due to their portability and small footprint. Children, in particular, now make extensive use of mobile devices, often viewing content on mobile devices for extended periods of time. When viewing content on tablet computers and mobile devices, users typically hold such devices in their hands, which can limit use of the devices for extended periods of time due to hand fatigue.